Delicadas algemas de ouro
by T. Lecter
Summary: O amor nem sempre acontece entre duas almas que se unem. Às vezes há algo além do amor, mais próximo do respeito, mas que não satisfaz com a mesma força.


_Os personagens de Bleach são de Tite Kubo Tite Kubo Tite Kubo... Err... Mas eu sou a herdeira dele. Juro._

**Delicadas algemas de ouro**

Fic para o desafio 30cookies. Set: Primavera. Tema 24 - Casamento. Byakuya/Hisana

-

Para Byakuya era impossível haver outra mulher em toda a Soul Society que se comparasse a beleza de Hisana. Não por atributos corpóreos, esses eram poucos. Hisana era pequena e delicada, com uma beleza quase infantil. A beleza dela estava em sua sinceridade, tão aguçada que o Capitão do 6º Esquadrão se surpreendia por muitas vezes.

Lembrava de quando a pedira em casamento. A expressão indecifrável no rosto da jovem, o sorriso vago, distante. E o olhar profundo a analisá-lo, com imensa surpresa.

"Não posso aceitar, Kuchiki-sama" respondeu por fim, ainda sorrindo com gentileza. "Não seria justo com o senhor."

"Não será justo se me rejeitar" rebateu Byakuya, determinado.

"Eu não o amo. Não o suficiente para aceitar isso."

"Ama o suficiente para quê, então?"

Ela demorou muito até formular uma resposta satisfatória a ele. O líder da família Kuchiki estava decidido a sair de Rukongai com uma noiva, e não poderia ser outra se não ela.

"O suficiente para adorar quando me visita e conversa comigo. Sua companhia é adorável, Kuchiki-sama." foi o mais próximo de um 'aceito' que ele recebeu. Mas mesmo assim, Byakuya não desistiu.

Casar-se com Hisana ia contra todas as leis de uma família Nobre. Ela era de Rukongai, a área pobre da Soul Society. Era como unir um príncipe a uma plebéia. Coisa de contos de fadas contados por humanos e todos os shinigamis sabiam: fadas não existem.

Byakuya não costumava quebrar regras. Mas não conseguia se imaginar acompanhado de qualquer outra mulher além da doce Hisana. Seu coração parecia arrebatado por um sentimento estranho e aterrador e, se aquilo era o que chamavam de amor, ele não suportaria vivê-lo por mais tempo caso Hisana continuasse a rejeitá-lo.

"É por que sou um Shinigami? Por que sou um nobre? Por que vivo na Sereitei?" foram essas perguntas feitas a ela quando voltaram a se encontrar. "Posso abrir mão de tudo isso, se você quiser." Sua voz passava segurança sempre e era impossível alguém duvidar de suas palavras.

"Faria isso por mim, Kuchiki-sama?" seu olhar sonhador o fitava com imensa admiração. Um sorriso se esboçava no rosto triste. "Não faça isso."

"Por que não? É mesmo isso, não é? Por eu ser da família Kuchiki."

"Estou procurando alguém. Não posso parar agora. Preciso reparar meus erros e não quero envolvê-lo nos meus problemas."

"Ajudo a encontrar quem quer que seja. Ajudo-a no que for possível pra mim!"

Hisana riu baixinho, encantada com a determinação e suavidade da voz do belo homem diante dela.

"Você pode ter o coração de quem quiser, por que escolher a mim?"

"Por que você é a única que pode ter o meu coração."

Um mês depois, se casaram.

A busca de Hisana parecia ter se tornado cada vez mais intensa. Tinha uma irmã, dizia ao esposo. Tinha de encontrar sua pequena irmã, e Byakuya estava disposto a tudo para ajudá-la. Sentia, aquilo faria sua bela esposa feliz. E tudo que ele mais queria era dar a ela a felicidade plena. Tinha consciência de não ser amado com a mesma intensidade com que amava, mas estava bom para ele, pois ela o fazia feliz. Precisava retribuir.

Hisana sempre cuidou para jamais cair no esquecimento o quanto Byakuya era um bom marido, quando a defendia diante dos preconceitos de sua família nobre, ajudava na busca pela pequena irmã há muito tempo perdida, oferecia sorrisos quando a única expressão aparente no rosto dela era tristeza.

Os anos se passaram com uma lentidão agradável, parecendo esticarem-se o suficiente para eles curtirem cada instante agradável dos bons tempos que compartilhavam.

Mas um fato era imutável, irremediável e cruel: Ela não o amava tanto quanto ele a amava.

No seu íntimo Hisana alimentava um respeito afobado e absurdo por Byakuya, mas além do respeito não havia nada que pudesse ser comparado a um amor de mulher para homem. Se pudesse mandar no coração, o faria amar aquele Shinigami com todas as forças, porém não podia. Não era capaz.

Ela podia se descrever como alguém fria e insensível. Sentia-se egoísta quando ao vir o sorriso _dele_ respondia com um simples olhar compadecido, como se casar com ele fosse sua forma de agradecer por todo aquele amor. Entretanto, Byakuya a amava de graça, sem cobranças, sem egoísmo. Apenas ela tinha motivos para se sentir individualista e cruel.

Byakuya, apesar de saber ser intocável o coração daquela mulher, jamais a julgaria egoísta. Sabia que aos poucos ganhava espaço na alma de Hisana e, mesmo que ao anoitecer tivesse de fingir ser cego para não admirá-la antes de dormir, adorava lembrar que ao acordar - sempre mais cedo - seria capaz de contemplar o semblante pacífico e sereno de sua esposa. O fato de ter Hisana ao seu lado era o suficiente para ele se sentir o mais completo dos homens.

A fazia sentir bem, tinha certeza disso, mesmo que nem sempre pudesse tomá-la nos braços para um beijo, correndo o risco de ser repreendido e às vezes ignorado. Ela não fazia isso por mal, ele sabia, era por que tinha medo de abandoná-lo e deixá-lo sofrendo na companhia de um amor ausente - por mais contraditória que fosse essa idéia.

"Estou doente, Byakuya-sama. Se minha alma finalmente morrer, como serei capaz de me sentir completa se deixá-lo sofrendo aqui, com o meu fantasma?"

"Não sofrerei com seu fantasma. Isso é absurdo. Pelo contrário, eu viveria eternamente feliz, com a sua lembrança. Sei o que escolhi quando te pedi em casamento, Hisana. Sei exatamente o que queria para a vida."

"Quero fazê-lo feliz até o último instante, Byakuya-sama." - dizia sempre com seu mais belo e sincero sorriso.

"Você não precisa se esforçar. É boa nisso." - afirmava com seu penetrante olhar, aquele de sufocante poder para deixá-la envergonhada, por vezes rindo a toa, ficando com sede de repente, sentindo calor e abandonado o recinto, arrancando sorrisos de seu esposo. Ele adorava deixá-la assim. Isso também o fazia feliz.

Mas não se passaram tantos anos desde o casamento até o dia da despedida dos dois. E chorando discretamente, o Capitão do 6º Esquadrão, prometeu à sua esposa em seu leito de morte que encontraria sua irmã, a amaria como se fosse de seu próprio sangue e a preservaria dos perigos daquele mundo e do outro, sempre. Prometeu à Hisana.

Em seus últimos instantes de vida, Hisana pediu perdão a Byakuya. Ele quase não acreditara ao ouvir tal absurdo. Perdão? Ela pedira perdão por não ter correspondido aos sentimentos dele? Como ela poderia pedir perdão, se mesmo não o amando tanto quanto ele a amava, foi capaz de fazer dele o homem mais realizado e feliz de toda a Soul Society?

E ali em seus braços, ela deu seu último suspiro. E Byakuya deu seu último sorriso gentil, travando consigo mesmo uma batalha silenciosa, jurando que não se deixaria levar pela falta de Hisana, seria fiel a todas as promessas. Inclusive àquela em que dissera não sofrer de saudades, mas felicitar-se com a memória.

Seu casamento deixou mais que lembranças boas. Marcara sua existência eternamente. E, se pudesse, Byakuya faria o impossível para fazer Hisana feliz, mesmo depois da morte. Sua vida só era completa, pensava ele, quando podia viver por ela. Fazer sua esposa feliz era a missão tomada para a vida toda. Seria fiel a ela, eternamente.

-

**N/A:** Tento, me esforço e não consigo imaginar Byakuya e Hisana como o casal mais feliz e apaixonado do mundo. O mangá deixou claro que ela não o amava, e isso é triste, mas é a vida. Adoro essa relação de amor x respeito e o drama em torno deles me atrai. É só.

_Reviews me deixarão feliz a pensar sobre minha existência. __Be good and make me happy!_


End file.
